Runaway Baby
by Uptake
Summary: When help comes to the island, Jack and Sawyer must work together to save Kate from the authorities. Complete.
1. A Reason to Stay

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any of the characters. Just having some fun. **

Kate stared after Sawyer's retreating back, the flames from the fire partially obscuring her view. His back disappeared into the blackness of the jungle, leaving Kate alone with the gnawing feeling in her gut. She felt as though she had just received a jolt or a shock. Unsettled, unbalanced, she backed away from the fire.

Sawyer would be leaving on the raft tomorrow. Why? Because apparently, there was no good reason to stay. Kate sat at the base of the nearest palm tree, letting her back rest against the trunk. Who cared if Sawyer was leaving? He was a liar, a fraud, a conman. He hadn't done one good, helpful thing since they'd crashed on this island. Well, Kate thought ruefully, maybe he had helped out a little, but not much. Certainly he hadn't done as much as Jack, who had taken on enough responsibility for ten men. But then, Jack and Sawyer were two completely different men.

There was gentle responsible Jack, who reminded Kate so much of Tom that sometimes she found it hard to be near him. And then there was Sawyer, who reminded Kate of the darker part of herself. He knew who she really was, and he was the only person on this island she felt she could be honest with, mainly because Sawyer had no right to judge her. He was a criminal, too. He had even admitted to killing a man, so as far as Kate was concerned they were on equal ground.

Nobody else saw it that way. She had seen the way they all had looked at her after Sawyer had exposed her as the fugitive. Kate had worked so hard to earn their respect, and Sawyer had destroyed it all in one fell swoop. They would never look at her the same way again, no matter how hard she tried to redeem herself. Not that it was important. Once the raft reached the mainland, help would be on the way, and once the authorities came…Well, it was only a matter of time before Kate was trapped in a prison cell for life. She had known that her past mistakes would eventually catch up with her, but now that the time was near, it felt unreal. If only Michael had given her a spot on the raft…

Kate let her thoughts wander off into the vague future, and as her eyelids became heavy with exhaustion, her mind was filled with the scream of sirens and the sound of gunfire…

ooooooooooooooo

A twig snapped, and Sawyer's eyes fluttered open. Not quite awake, he propped himself up on one elbow and stared drowsily into the darkness around him. He had thought he heard something, or someone, approaching, but now there was only silence. He wondered if that damn boar had returned to finish him off. No, probably not. Kate had assured him that business was over. He was most likely imagining things.

Kate. What an interesting puzzle she was turning out to be. He had known there was something strange about her right off. She had that look about her, as though nothing could surprise her, as though she was ready for anything. Sawyer had never met anyone quite like her before. Something inside warned him that she was dangerous, but he didn't know why. It was only after seeing what lengths Kate would go to to get the Federal Marshall's briefcase did Sawyer begin to put the pieces together. Kate was the fugitive everyone was looking for. She had everyone fooled.

But not anymore. Now everyone knew the truth about Kate. With a twinge of regret, Sawyer pictured the looks on everyone's faces as they realized the truth, that Kate was a wanted woman. They had all turned their backs on her, even Sawyer, though no one had any idea what she had done to become an international fugitive. Sawyer would've given his right hand to know, but Kate wasn't telling anyone. Not even goody-goody Jack knew.

Sawyer's eyes had become adjusted to the night. He let his eyes slide from tree to tree. A shadow moved from behind one of the palms, and before Sawyer could reach for his knife, or even yell, the shadow had leapt to his side, pinning his arms down.

It was a woman. Her warm breath tickled his ear when she spoke. "Don't make a sound."

"Kate?"

"I'm letting you go now."

She released his arms and he immediately sat up, trying to figure out her location. He felt her sit down beside him. Her hand slid up his arm and stopped on his chest. She gently shoved him down and leaned over his face.

Sawyer's heart skipped a beat. "What do you think you're doing, Freckles?"

Her lips brushed his and moved to his ear. "Giving you a reason to stay."

ooooooooooooooo

Morning had come. They had an hour or two before it became hot and sticky. Sawyer rolled over and opened his eyes, enjoyed the ocean breeze. His eyes landed on Kate, who was apparently trying to sneak away. "Going somewhere, Freckles?"

She froze, bent halfway to the ground. "I was just leaving."

"I can see that. Where are you going?"

"Away. Look, last night--" She straightened up.

Sawyer sat up and yawned. "—Was the best night of your life? Mine, too. Now why don't you come back over here and give me a good morning ki--"

"You're not funny."

She looked so serious that Sawyer felt the grin slide off his face. "I'm not trying to be."

"Well you can't possibly think I'm going to stay here with you. What would everybody think?"

"If by 'everybody' you mean your boyfriend Jack, I don't know. Maybe he'd finally realize he's not man enough for you." Sawyer's good mood was rapidly vanishing. "I don't know, maybe he'd realize that the best man won. What do you want me to say, Kate? Who cares what he'd think?"

Kate glared at him before turning and walking away. "You can be a real ass sometimes, you know that Sawyer?"

Sawyer watched her disappear into the foliage, torn between anger and despair. He had let her walk away from him so many times. Should he go after her, chase her down? He laid back down. No, let her go. Even if he caught up with her, there was nothing he could do. Kate was stubborn, and if she didn't want to be with him, if she was ashamed, well, then, who needed her? She could stay on this island with the rest of them, and he, Sawyer, would sail away on the raft, never to be heard from again.

ooooooooooooooo

Jack lugged another cooler of water onto the raft as Michael went down his checklist. "Food, water, sunscreen," he muttered, biting the end of his pen. "Where's Walt?" He asked distractedly, still looking at his list.

"I think he went to help Sawyer with his stuff," Jack said, putting down the cooler. "Yeah, here they come now."

Jack and Michael turned to watch Walt and Sawyer as they approached. Each was carrying a sleeping bag, and Jack only had time to wonder where they had come from before they had reached the raft.

"Are we ready to go, Captain?" Sawyer tossed his load onto the raft. "'Cause I'm sure as hell ready to leave."

The expression on Sawyer's face was so sour that Jack said a silent prayer of thanks to God that he was staying here. He had no idea what had happened to put Sawyer in such a bad mood, and he didn't want to know. In a few short minutes Sawyer would be out of his hair forever.

He glanced around at all the islanders who had gathered to say farewell. Locke was a few feet away, showing Walt a shell he had found on the beach. "For luck," he was saying. On the other side of the raft, Charlie and Claire were fawning over the baby and seemed scarcely aware of the commotion around them. But the person he was looking for was nowhere to be seen.

Sawyer seemed to be looking for someone, too, though he was trying to be nonchalant about it as he fiddled with his diving knife. The blade slipped and a slim red line ran the length of his finger. "Damn it," he hissed, bringing his bleeding finger to his lips to suck at the wound. "Of all the lousy luck." He jumped down from the raft. "I'm going to get a bandage. Don't leave without me."

No way Michael was leaving without Sawyer, Jack thought grimly. Without Sawyer around, the island was bound to be more peaceful. Sawyer was always fighting with somebody, and trouble seemed to follow him around like a loyal companion. Yes, everyone would be much better off when Sawyer was gone.

ooooooooooooooo

Sawyer cleaned the cut on his finger and carefully bandaged it. The wound wasn't as deep as he had originally thought, but it could still get infected. He threw the bandage wrapper on the ground. What would be a minor inconvenience in the civilized world could be a major problem on the island. It was best to be careful. He sighed and ran his uninjured hand through his hair. What he wouldn't give just to be gone already, to be far away from this stupid island and all of the people on it…

"Don't go."

Her voice startled him, but he didn't jump. He turned to face her, his face a study in indifference. "I'm afraid that decision has already been made, Freckles. In fact, I believe you made it this morning, when you left."

She moved closer, and Sawyer could see a slight tremor in her hands. "I'm sorry."

He wasn't going to let her off that easy. "Funny thing, little Kate, but I seem to have noticed a pattern. Whenever things get tough, you bolt. Running is your area of expertise, or escaping, I should say. Because that's what you're really doing, isn't it? Every time you run you think you're running to something, but it's actually the opposite. You run away from all the bad things in your life, thinking you can always start over later. But this is later, Kate, and you're going to have to stop running eventually. Nobody can run forever."

"I know that."

"Then what do you want from me? Even if I stay, you're not getting my spot on the raft. Surely you've worked that out already. So you see, I'm of no use to you anymore."

Sawyer turned to go. Kate's hand shot out and grabbed his shirt. "You can't go, Sawyer."

"The way I see it, you can't stop me."

"I wouldn't bet on that. I'm not letting you leave me here alone."

He tried to step back, but her grip was firm. "You won't be alone. You'll have good 'ole Jack to keep you company."

Her free hand grabbed one of his belt loops. "I don't want Jack to keep me company. I want you."

"Tough break, Kate. I'm not going to stay just so you can keep running away from me. No man needs that kind of humiliation."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Is that right? I wonder how long that'll last."

"If they come back to rescue us, I'm going to prison. You know that."

Sawyer snaked his arm around her waist and brought her closer. "What's that got to do with anything?"

Her eyes were large and anxious. "When they come for me…I don't want to be alone. Please stay, Sawyer. I want you here."

"Begging doesn't really suit you, sweetheart." Kate cast her eyes down, defeated. He tilted her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "I can't tell if you're lying or not."

"Not many people can."

"You know you're not getting on the raft, right?"

"Right."

"But you still want me to stay?"

"Right."

Sawyer finally gave in, crushing her tightly against his chest. "Then I'll stay," he said softly, her mouth coming up to meet his. After a moment, he pulled away. "Do you want to give the Doctor the good news, or should I?"

ooooooooooooooo

As soon as Jack saw them emerging from the jungle, he knew. Even if Sawyer hadn't been holding Kate's hand, he still would've known. Sawyer looked more smug than any man had a right to. Jack cursed silently and turned his back, determined to busy himself with…something. Anything. He bent over a crate of bananas, wondering what to do.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and Jack was forced to turn and face the happy couple. Kate looked slightly abashed, though she met his gaze steadily. The gloating smile on Sawyer's face made Jack want to hit something. Instead, he began inspecting the water bottles, checking for leaks. He couldn't bring himself to look at either of them as he spoke. "I expect you're wanting someone to take your place?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. I knew you were smarter than you looked."

Jack wasn't going to fall for it. "Fine. Those who want to go can draw for it. Except you," he added, glancing at Kate.

"I know that, Jack. After last night, nobody's letting me near that raft."

Jealousy made him rub it in. "Can you blame them? They know you're a criminal now, Kate, and they know that the only way for the authorities to find you again is if you stay here. You're right. Nobody's going to let you get off this island unless it's in handcuffs."

Kate said nothing in her defense, though her eyes were shining. Sawyer dropped Kate's hand and stepped forward. "Now, now, Doc. There's no need to be a sore loser."

Guilt welled up in Jack's chest as Kate placed a warning hand on Sawyer's arm. He turned away so he wouldn't have to look at her. "Yeah, well, I was just stating a fact. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a replacement to find."

Jack strode across the sand towards Locke, determined not to look back at Sawyer and Kate. He had other things to think about now, and he couldn't afford to waste his energy on the two of them. They could obviously take care of themselves.

ooooooooooooooo

Kate was happy. The raft had been gone for close to a month, and still no one had come. Every morning, Kate went to the beach and prayed to be delivered from the hands of the authorities. Not that she deserved it, but what harm was there in asking? She hadn't prayed since she was a child, but now that she had started again, Kate found it hard to stop. Maybe her prayers wouldn't be answered, maybe they would. In the short term, they served as a comfort, affording her a sense of great peace.

She and Sawyer lived as outcasts, now. The steered clear of the other islanders whenever possible, and the only interaction they had with the others was when someone came to see Sawyer for a commodity. There was a time Kate had cursed Sawyer and his pillaging ways, but now she was grateful. Because they had everything they needed, they could do as they wished.

It made it easier to avoid everyone. In particular, it made it easier to avoid Jack. Since the day the raft had left, Kate had only been alone with Jack once. It was an accident, running into him. Kate had gotten up early one morning to walk along the bluffs overlooking the beach, and had nearly tripped over Jack, who was seated at the very edge. She hadn't moved, afraid that if she did Jack would topple over the edge.

"What are you doing?"

Jack turned to look at her, his face tired and strained. "Thinking."

She moved forward cautiously and sat a few feet away. "About what?"

"Just things. The raft. Wondering if they made it to safety, or if they're just out there, floating."

"I'm sure they're fine, Jack."

A gloomy look passed over his face. "You hope they don't make it, don't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"If they make it, people will come for us, and you'll go to jail. It's in your best interest if they fail."

Kate stared at him. "How can you believe I'd wish them dead?"

"I didn't say you wanted them dead. But you don't want to be rescued."

"What's this really about, Jack?"

Jack stared out over the ocean for a few seconds before answering. "Why him? Why Sawyer?"

"Don't you mean why not you?" Kate asked, tracing designs in the dirt with one finger.

"Yeah, I guess so."

This time it was Kate who paused. "I like you a lot, Jack, but I could never be with you."

"And why not?"

"I think," Kate said slowly, "It's because you remind me of someone I used to know."

"Who?"

"The man I loved. The man I killed. He was a doctor, too."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Kate stood up and brushed off the back of her pants. "I'll see you, Jack."

He smiled up at her sadly. "Maybe."

After that, Kate had not returned to the bluffs. She hoped Jack was doing well, but it was easier to not see him. So she kept close to Sawyer and their part of the island, and only left when she was feeling restless. Occasionally, she and Sawyer would sneak to the beach for midnight swims. All in all, it was a good life. Better than what was waiting for her in the real world.

It was true, what Jack had said. Kate wished she could stay on the island, and she prayed that no one would come.

ooooooooooooooo

Thirty seven days after the raft had departed, a ship appeared on the horizon. One of the younger children spotted it, and he and his two brothers galloped along the beach, whooping and yelling to all who could hear that they were saved. Sawyer and Kate, who were up on the golf course, were among the last to be alerted.

Upon hearing the news, Kate and Sawyer exchanged looks. Then, as though prompted by some invisible stimuli, they turned in unison and bolted for the beach, neither knowing what awaited them there.


	2. A Doomed Partnership

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One.**

When Sawyer and Kate reached the beach, most of the others had already gathered into a tight group, waiting for the large ship to anchor and send someone over. The faint buzz of a plane was getting louder, and a few minutes later it came into view far overhead. It flew in a large circle and descended, making a smooth water landing.

Shortly thereafter, the beach was swarming with newcomers from the ship and the plane. EMT's were scurrying about with supplies, and official men and women in navy blue uniforms were preparing everyone to board. Jack stood apart from the group, talking to a woman who was clearly not an EMT. Her short, red hair clung damply to her neck as she talked animatedly. Whatever she and Jack were talking about, the conversation was intense. The woman held out some papers, still speaking. Jack's eyes flitted over the crowd, pausing slightly as they landed on Kate. The woman noticed. She stuffed her papers into her satchel and started across the sand without further word to Jack.

"My God," Kate breathed. Sawyer, sensing trouble, grabbed her hand and turned as if to go back into the jungle. The woman's voice stopped them.

"Excuse me!" She called. "I'd like a word, please."

They stopped and waited for her to catch up. Sawyer spoke to Kate out of the corner of his mouth. "Should we make a break for it, Beautiful?"

"Too late," Kate murmured as the woman stopped in front of them.

The woman smiled. "Marla Tanner, FBI." She held out a badge. "I'm here to retrieve Kath--"

"Katherine?" Sawyer interrupted. "Yes, I believe I saw her down on the beach, going through some bags. Sneaky bitc--"

Marla's eyes shifted to Kate. "Let's not play games. If you come quietly, you'll make it easier on yourself. My partner is waiting for us."

Kate and Sawyer looked past her shoulder and saw a man with thinning brown hair walking towards them. Sawyer glanced lazily over at Kate. "Hell, Freckles. Shouldn't you be running?"

At his words, Kate turned and sprinted into the jungle. Marla started after her, and went sprawling over one of Sawyer's long, conveniently placed legs. She glared up at him from the ground, and he grinned. "Sorry about that, ma'am. I'm damn clumsy sometimes."

Cursing, Marla took off into the dense foliage, her partner a few paces behind her. Sawyer smiled humorlessly. They would never find Kate in there. She was too fast, and she knew the jungle. The two agents didn't stand a chance. But Kate couldn't evade capture forever. Sooner or later, she'd had to show herself if she wanted off this island. Besides, Sawyer wasn't going anywhere without her. He'd have to find a way to smuggle her off, and for that, he would need—

ooooooooooooooo

"Jack," Sawyer called, walking towards the doctor, who was packing his things. "Got a minute?"

Jack didn't look up. "For you, no."

Sawyer took a seat on a barrel. "What about for Kate?"

"If Kate needs a minute, she can come see me herself."

"Yeah, well, that's the problem, Doc. At the moment, she's on the run from two of the FBI's finest."

Jack paused, a shirt in one hand, and then resumed his packing. "From what I understand, that's what happens when you commit a crime. You have to answer to the law."

"You want her to go to jail?"

"I want…no. I don't know. She is a criminal, isn't she?"

"Of course she is. But do you want her to spend the rest of her life in prison?"

"No." Jack sighed and took a seat on a crate opposite Sawyer. "But there's nothing either of us can do. The FBI is here, and they're not leaving without her."

"I thought you doctor types were supposed to be smart," Sawyer said, rubbing his chin with one hand.

"We are smart," Jack said dryly. "But why can't you come up with a plan?"

Sawyer waved a hand in the air. "You know what they say about two minds being better than one and all that," he said dismissively. He cleared his throat. "Also, I couldn't think of one."

Jack was silent for a minute before rising to his feet and walking away.

"Where are you going?" Sawyer asked, bewildered. "What are you doing?"

A ghost of a smile showed on Jack's face as he turned to look at Sawyer. "Don't question me, Sawyer. I'm the brains of this doomed operation."


	3. A Foolproof Plan

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One.**

"Are you insane?" Sawyer asked flatly. "That would never work."

Jack looked at him calmly. "Why not?"

"Because these people are Feds. No way they'll fall for something like that. It's too simple."

"Haven't you ever heard that the best plans are the simplest ones?"

Sawyer narrowed his eyes in irritation at Jack's placid demeanor. "Don't throw clichés at me, Doc. This is serious. It has to be done right. We only have one chance."

For the first time, Jack's expression showed signs of strain. "I know this is serious, but this is the only way to save her. Don't you get that?"

"More than you do."

"Just listen, Sawyer." Jack began to pace, rubbing his stubble. "I've thought about it and this is our only option."

Sawyer looked away. "Who would do it, though? She could die."

"Remember what happened to our Marshall friend? Of course I'll be doing it."

"Fair enough." Sawyer's jaw clenched. "But there's still one problem."

"What's that?" Jack asked distractedly, still pacing.

"There's no way to relay our plan to Kate. She'd have to know about it and we don't know where she is."

Jack stopped pacing and eyed Sawyer warily. "That's the catch," he said slowly. "Kate would have to think it was for real."

For a full minute Sawyer didn't know what to say. Finally, he spoke. "You think she can survive not knowing?"

"She's a tough girl."

"But we still don't know where she is."

Jack smiled. "And that's why we need John Locke."

ooooooooooooooo

Kate ran until her lungs burned and her legs were on the verge of collapse. She finally stopped when she came to the bluffs on the west side of the island. There was nowhere to go now. Sure, she could always double back, but to what purpose? The agents would be waiting to take her away. She would be escaping one prison for another. So Kate did the only thing she could do, and sat down to wait for the agents.

ooooooooooooooo

She didn't have to wait long. It was nearly dark when they came. Panting and sweating, they broke through the dense foliage, both cursing and muttering under their breath. When they saw her, the woman, Marla something, pulled her gun and motioned for her balding partner to do the same. Holding one hand to a stitch in her side, Marla approached Kate. "You're under arrest," she wheezed, while her partner fumbled for a pair of handcuffs.

Kate stood up slowly, careful not to make any sudden moves. She stood at the edge of the cliff and locked her hands behind her head in what she knew was standard procedure. The man agent started forward, but stopped short. Kate looked at him, not understanding, but then she heard what had distracted him. Someone was yelling, and from the sound of it, was getting closer with every passing second. Funny, but it almost sounded like…

Sawyer and Locke stumbled into the small clearing at the edge of the bluffs. Sawyer landed on his knees and made no move to get up. An invisible force sent Locke sprawling beside him. They both turned, looking almost…fearful. Kate had never seen that expression of fear on Sawyer's face, or Locke's. It was strange.

The reason for the fear stepped into the clearing, and Kate gasped. Jack's cheeks were red, perhaps from alcohol, and he was waving a gun in one hand, ranting in a loud voice. "I can't take it anymore," he yelled, the gun in his hand pointing from Sawyer to Locke to Kate, and then back to Sawyer. "You don't deserve her, Sawyer! You don't deserve Kate!"

The two agents were clearly in shock at this new development, and were obviously unsure about what to do. Marla was regarding the gun in Jack's hand warily. "Why don't you just calm down, sir," she said in a wavering voice. "I'm sure we can settle this in a peaceful manner."

Jack laughed crazily. "I don't think so. I've been patient. I've been the good guy. And it's gotten me nowhere. All I wanted was her," he said, gesturing at Kate.

"Sir, just put down your gun and we'll talk about it."

"Don't you understand?" Jack spat, cocking the gun. "She chose him, not me. Not me."

The gun swung towards Kate, whose mouth had turned completely dry. Beads of sweat popped out on her forehead. "Jack, don't do this. Please, just stop."

Jack's bloodshot eyes focused on her face. "Why was I not good enough?" He asked wearily, the gun in his hand lowering a fraction of an inch. "I'm a doctor. I help people. I don't trick them out of their money."

"Yes, Jack, you're very good, but you have to put down the gun." Kate took a step forward, her stomach twisting forcefully. She wondered if Jack would really shoot her. Normally, it wouldn't even be a question, but now…now he looked crazy. Really crazy.

The gun wavered as Jack looked back at her indecisively. For one short second, Kate felt a small bit of relief in the pit of her stomach. Then everything changed.

With a savage cry, Sawyer lunged at Jack, his hands clawing for the gun. Kate watched in slow motion as the two men fought for the gun. The two agents stood frozen, and Locke watched from the sidelines, looking strangely blank. There was a bang as the gun went off, and Kate felt a searing pain in her shoulder. Both Sawyer and Jack turned to look at her in horror, and then Kate felt herself falling backwards over the cliff. By the time she hit the water, she was barely clinging onto consciousness.

ooooooooooooooo

Marla Tanner stared at the three men disapprovingly. "Causing a scene isn't against the law, exactly," she informed Jack, "So we won't be pressing charges against you. From Mr. Sawyer's own testimony, the shooting was accidental and neither of you really knows who pulled the trigger." She rearranged her files and stuffed them into her bag. "However, it is our conclusion that the fugitive is dead, so there seems to be no point in searching for the body. After we reach the mainland, my colleagues may need to question you further and get your official statements. We'll be in touch."

Jack, Sawyer, and Locke watched as Marla left with her partner in tow. Marla disappeared out the door, but her partner paused, and looked back at the group. "They won't be searching the luggage upon your arrival," he said cryptically, and then he too disappeared from the room.

Sawyer stared at Jack and Locke. "Does he know…?"

Locke chuckled. "I'd say the charming Kate strikes again."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked. "He couldn't possibly know. If he did, Kate would be in custody."

Locke shook his head, still smiling. "From what I understand, Kate's file has been circulating for quite some time. The agents on her case must have studied her for a long time, months, or even years. When you look at somebody that closely, it's hard not to fall in love with them."

"That's ridiculous," Jack sputtered, but Sawyer was silent.

He looked up, his face thoughtful. "You might be onto something there, Locke," he said. "Even the Marshall that was escorting her on the plane was in love with her."

Jack looked at him sharply. "How do you know that?" He demanded.

"Told me himself. Right before I shot him."

"Before you shot him and made him bleed to death?" Jack asked, somewhat snidely.

"Just trying to help," Sawyer drawled.

Locke smiled gently. "Is that why you really shot him?" He asked. "For her?"

It took Sawyer a few seconds to answer. "I think almost everything I've done since we crashed has been for her. Same with the Doc here. We both wanted to please her."

Jack raised no objection, and Locke took a moment to study their faces. They were more alike than he had first thought. Sawyer suddenly laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, Locke, you're right. There's something about her. I don't know what it is, but it makes you want to help her. It makes you love her."

"You're lucky you kept your distance, Locke," Jack said suddenly. "Loving Kate is as much pain as it is pleasure. You were smart to stay away."

Locke smiled gently. "We all loved her at one point or another."

ooooooooooooooo

**Six Months Later:**

There was a sharp, staccato knock on the door, and Sawyer rose from the couch to get it. The lingering smell of cigarettes wafted in through the open window, chased by the desert heat. New Mexico was sweltering this time of year. Sawyer wondered why he had chosen this spot as he opened the door, and then he stopped thinking at all.

Kate stood on his doorstep, her dark wavy hair contrasting with her white collared shirt. She smiled, and Sawyer thought blankly that some of her freckles at faded. He looked down at her feet, encased in leather sandals, and then back at her face. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" She asked.

Sawyer stepped back to let her in. As she walked past, he caught a whiff of her perfume. Jasmine. She took a seat at the kitchen counter and surveyed him with barely concealed amusement. "How've you been?"

"Fine, Freckles. And yourself?" Sawyer moved closer, but didn't sit.

"Better. I've been getting myself together." She tapped her polished nails on the counter. "Are you going to Charlie and Claire's wedding? It's next month."

"I heard that. I might make an appearance. You?"

She smiled ironically. "I can't. I'm dead, remember?"

"I don't suppose there's any point in asking how you found me," Sawyer said, moving around the counter to pour lemonade into two glasses.

Kate took the glass he slid towards her. "It's handy being a criminal sometimes."

Sawyer took a gulp of lemonade, and a trickle of it ran down his chin. He slammed the glass down. "What are you doing here?" He asked, a little more roughly than he intended.

"I wanted to thank you for what you and Jack did. And I came for you," she said simply.

"Oh," Sawyer said intelligently. He watched as she stood and came around the counter. She kissed him on the lips and stepped back, waiting for his reaction. He said nothing.

"I know I should've called or wrote," she said, leaning back against the counter. "But I needed to get my head on straight. I figured out that dying was the best thing that could've happened to me. It gave me the chance to start over." She placed her hands on his chest. "I'm not going to mess up this time, Sawyer. I want to be normal. No more living out of hotels, no more running like a criminal. What do you say?"

She looked up at him imploringly, and Sawyer drew her closer. "How about no more running period?"

"Okay," she said softly.

Sawyer bent his head to hers, and felt her smile against his mouth. It was a good start.


End file.
